Naruto's Sports Rush: Banana Boating
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Eiken hires Naruto to help them win their club championships against Kurosawa's team and he finds himself overcoming many obstacles with them as they work their way to the finals. NarutoxChiharuxKeikoxKirikaxLinxKomon. Naruto's Sports Rush Series Finale. Please R&R. Now available on Archive of Our Own.


It's been sometime but all good things must come to an end as we reach the fifth and final installment of the **_Naruto/Eiken_** series where Naruto's teammates for this story are all the girls he's been with and this time Chiharu's bosomy mother, Keiko, is thrown into the mix. With all these bosomy girls gathered into one story, just how red will Naruto's face be by the time this story is all over? Let's read to find out.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own **_Naruto_** or **_Eiken._**  
 **Note:** As with my other stories involving **_Eiken_** , Kirika and Chiharu are due to graduate not long after their Eiken competition. For Ecchi moments, Lin's cup measurements are now C-cup sized.

* * *

 **A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto made his way to Zashono academy and arrived by the swimming pool where he met Kirika, Lin, Komon, and Komoe. Kirika turned to Naruto and looked him up and down before grinning.

"You Naruto?" Kirika asked while sucking on a Popsicle.

"That's right and you must be Kirika." Naruto answered.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun." Lin said and Komon bashfully nodded at him from the pool.

"Hi." Naruto said.

"Catch." Kirika answered as she tossed him a black speedo and he caught it before raising an eye at how small it looked. Suddenly, Kirika walked in of him and her massive breasts of 99cm jiggled in front of his face.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Kirika said and Naruto jumped back while blushing at her chest.

"Are you sure this little think will fit?" Naruto asked.

"Give it a try first." Kirika said and Naruto walked into the changing room before coming back out wearing it. Kirika smirked and looked at the speedo before smiling at something.

"I knew it; it's too small!" Naruto said.

"Oh, excuse me." A shy voice said from behind him and as he turned around to see the person behind him, he slipped on a discarded banana peel. He temporarily lost his balance and spun around before falling onto the being behind him.

"Um…your hands?" The shy voice said as Naruto felt an incredibly softness underneath his hands and blushed as he slowly looked down. To his surprise and shock, his hands were pressing against Chiharu's 100cm chest and she looked at him with a deep blush on her face while he nervously sweated.

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto said as he jumped off Chiharu and in doing so, spun on the banana peel again until he touched another soft object. Since this felt similar to Chiharu but softer, he looked to see his hands were on the 48K (123.45 cm.) breasts of a woman who bore a streaking resemblance to her yet she was older and also had red hair along with black hues.

The woman had a small waist of 22 (56 cm) with incredible hips of 36 (91 cm) and she had a somewhat bashful expression of her face. With his body reacting to the feeling of the massive mammaries, he blushed and began to hurriedly back away from the red-headed woman.

"Wait, are you alright?" The elder redhead asked Naruto before Kirika deviously smirked and stepped behind him. The back of his head touched her great chest and she wrapped her arms around him before making them bounce against him while her hands circled his crotch.

"Naruto, meet Chiharu and her ever-busty mom Keiko." Kirika laughed while holding onto the blushing Naruto and bounced her chest against him. As he grew aroused from the three sets of breasts touching him, he looked to see Keiko's bikini were actually white towels that were used as a bikini top and thing on her curvaceous form; leaving very little of her body covered.

Once Naruto was as hard as he could be, Kirika let go of him and gave him a friendly push forward. He stopped in front of Keiko and Chiharu and unintentionally gave them a good look at the shape of his manhood.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Keiko asked and Naruto dived into the pool out of embarrassment to hide his erection. As his head surfaced, Kirika laughed her head off and Naruto growled at her.

"Kirika, you nutcase, why'd you do that?!" Naruto demanded.

"To show them you've got what it takes in strength and size." Kirika cackled.

"Naruto-kun, don't be shy." Lin thoughtfully said as she placed her hands on Naruto's back and rubbed his shoulders. He still blushed furiously at Kirika as Keiko helped Chiharu up and she kneeled down in front of the pool.

"Are you ok?" Keiko asked as she reached for Naruto's hand and he blushed while nervously looking away.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Naruto said as he took her hand and shook it while Keiko kindly smiled.

"I'm pleased to meet you." Keiko said and Naruto avoided looking at the woman's great chest as they shook hands. Chiharu bashfully covered her chest and looked at Naruto's blushing face.

Looking at the shy look on his face and how nervous he was, Chiharu could tell his groping of her bosom was a complete accident. She nodded at him and looked to see Kirika's laughing end.

"All right, Naruto, I'll at least let you know why you're here. Our teammate Densuke Mifune has caught a fever recently and is unable to participate this year in our sporting events." Kirika said.

"So, I'm a replacement, huh?" Naruto said.

"That's about the gist of it and our other teammate Yuriko, Chiharu's sister, also has a cold from stalking him, Keiko here has generously volunteered to take her place." Kirika said.

"Ok, but what events am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked.

"You'll be working very closely with us in the sports and show them what you've got." Kirika said and Lin patted Naruto's shoulders.

"We look forward to working with you, Naruto-kun." Lin smiled.

"Right!" Naruto boldly answered and Kirika smiled at his boldness before looking to him.

"Well, Naruto, since you're in the right mood, I say it's time for a test run." Kirika said.

"Test run?" Naruto asked as Lin released his shoulders and swam towards the pool steps before placing a rose in her teeth.

"Naruto, we'll be timing how fast you can jump off that diving board, swim over to Lin and take the rose from her mouth using your teeth." Kirika said.

"Say what?" Naruto blushed and Lin only clenched the rose between her teeth before nodding to him. After a few minutes, he stood on the diving board and Kirika held a timer in her hand before looking up at him.

"Go!" Kirika said before Naruto dived down from the board and landed in the water. He swam forward and noticed Lin directing him towards her with the rose still in her mouth.

Swimming forward, he opened his mouth and clenched the end of the rose in his teeth before managing to pull it from Lin's lips. She smiled as she turned around and swam after him as he reached the edge of the pool before climbing out with the rose still in his mouth.

Kirika looked down at the stopwatch and smiled upon seeing that Naruto had swum in under 10 seconds. An impressed Keiko and Chiharu began to smile at him as he rose from the pool.

"Good work, Naruto-kun." Kirika said.

"You're quite the agile one, aren't you, Naruto-san?" Komoe said and Naruto boldly grinned; causing Keiko to giggle at him.

"Keep up that energy, Naruto, you'll need it." Kirika said as Naruto sat down on the steps and chuckled. Keiko crouched down behind Naruto and her breasts were now atop his head as he blushed from their weight and incredible softness.

"Naruto-kun, I look forward to working with you." Keiko smiled and Naruto covered his crotch as he nervously laughed. Not noticing him doing so thanks to her great chest obstructing his view, Keiko stared at him with curiosity and he looked forward.

"Me, too, Keiko-nee-chan." Naruto said; finding it hard to believe the 31-year woman was so young.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." Keiko said before standing up and beginning to leave.

"Bye, Keiko-nee-chan." Naruto said as the elder redhead left and so did the rest of the Eiken club with only Chiharu remaining. She sat alongside Naruto and their feet dangled in the water as they started talking.

"So, Chiharu, tomorrow is your final Eiken tournament before you graduate, so, are you nervous?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, because Kurosawa is also in the tournament." Chiharu said.

"Who's Kurosawa?" Naruto asked.

"A few years ago, he used to be the supreme champion of these games until Eiken beat him." Chiharu said.

"And you're worried he'll take the title back with two of your teammates missing?" Naruto said and Chiharu shook her head.

"It's not that; he always touched me." Chiharu said and just the memory of Kurosawa's past advances made the redhead cover her chest the best she could in apprehension of seeing him. Seeing how nervous she was, Naruto placed his hands on Chiharu's shoulders and she looked at the bold look in his face.

"Chiharu, I promise you I won't let a bastard like that who only saddens you touch you!" Naruto declared and just then, she observed his resolved face before a soft expression appeared on her face. Blushing at him, she tenderly smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, let's do our best tomorrow." Chiharu said.

"Right!" Naruto said.

 _The next day_

Naruto and the Eiken club stood in the tournament with their rivals as the announcers took their time standing on a high platform. They cleared their throats and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello, one and all, and welcome to the sports competition which will start off with some team efforts from all teams." The announcer said as two members of every team stood in of a massive pool with Naruto and Lin partnering up.

"Now, then, each team must swim to the other side of this pool of thick, warm and creamy pudding while carrying their partner!" The 2nd announcer said.

 _"Somehow, the innuendo of that joke bothers me_." Naruto thought before Lin took his hand and smiled at him.

"Shall we?" Lin smiled.

"Right!" Naruto said and when the whistle sounded, each team dived into the pool. Lin wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and held onto him as he started swimming to the other side.

Naruto blushed and lowly moaned as he felt Lin's vanilla-lathered breasts pressing and rubbing against his back as he made his way through the pool. Kirika noticed his face and smiled with Lin innocently doing the same.

He reached the end of the pool and easily climbed out with Lin still on his back. Naruto chuckled as he looked back at Lin and she lightly laughed back at him.

"Good work, Naruto-kun." Lin said and Naruto nodded with his grin before moving onto the next obstacle course. Komon nervously stood next to him in her red two-piece swimsuit and trembled.

"Um…I was told to participate, too…may I?" Komon timidly asked and Naruto softly smiled at her before nodding since the next challenge was riding a water tube through a wave-pool. He sat down on the tube and realized Komon would have to sit on him for the duration of the ride.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure this is alright?" Komon nervously asked.

"Don't worry, Komon." Naruto said before Komon climbed onto the tube and sat with her legs across his lap. The water started to sway before waves were formed and started to push the tube back and forward.

Naruto and Komon started using their hands to peddle through the wave pool as it rocked them. However, while peddling through the water, Komon accidently lost her balance and started to fall sideways.

She was quickly grabbed by Naruto but ended up on top of him and her 88 cm breasts smothered on him with her crotch directly on his. The pair blushed while the waves made Komon's glasses fall into the water as Naruto peddled forward and she groaned in despair as she tried to reach for them.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked and Komon tightly held onto him as he tried his best to peddle.

"I'll be ok." Komon said as she buried her head into him and he lowly groaned at how warm she felt. As they rode another wave, Komon remained attached to him as the water tube was guided to the edge of the pool and Naruto gave her a friendly tap.

"Komon, it's over. Good work," Naruto said and she looked at him before opening her eyes. He stared at her as she was more attractive without her glasses and she looked down blushing.

"Yes…well." Komon smiled as they emerged from the pool and both shared a chuckle before rejoining the Eiken team to watch Komoe cover the third obstacle course in the competition in the form of the race. Then, the task of covering the fourth event went to Kyoko, who used her robotic suit to easily take care of it and it was then announced the final event would take place at night.

Naruto wandered around and noticed a nearby stand selling some slushies looking at Chiharu rubbing some sweat off her forehead. Then, he began wondering if she'd like a slushie as well and started walking to her.

Then, he noticed a blue-haired man around his age appear and crouched down behind Chiharu before whispering in her ear. She jumped out of surprise and spun around to see him.

"Kurosawa…" Chiharu said before instinctively covering her breasts and he chuckled at her two-piece lilac swimsuit.

"Calm down, Chiharu, I only wanted to say how good a job you and your team have done." Kurosawa smiled as he looked at the redhead or rather, her luscious breasts. As she looked down from her usual shyness, she noticed he had his erection formed in his own speedo and started to back away from him.

"That's nice…" Chiharu said.

"Oh, Chiharu, your face is looking pretty red; do you have a fever?" Kurosawa said as he reached forward to plant his hand on her forehead and before he could touch her, Naruto appeared next to them; tightly gripping his wrist.

"Back away." Naruto said before swinging Kurosawa's wrist away from Chiharu and the blue-haired man coyly smiled at him.

"Well, Naruto, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Kurosawa said.

"Well, I'm not and neither is Chiharu, so back off!" Naruto defensively snarled with Chiharu backing behind him and watching from there. Hiding his nervous feeling, he feigned a smile and turned around before walking away.

"I'll see you during the final round, Chiharu." Kurosawa said and Naruto stood in front of Chiharu until he had departed. The blonde looked back at her and a light smile appeared on his lips.

"I haven't forgotten my promise, Chiharu." Naruto said and Chiharu smiled back at him before nodding.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Chiharu said.

"By the way, would you like a slushie?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Chiharu said and as Naruto left to the stand, Kirika stood next to her.

"You saw it, didn't it?" Kirika asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chiharu asked.

"That Kurosawa's erection is smaller than Naruto's." Kirika said and Chiharu unintentionally thought about the observations before realizing her friend was right. She greatly blushed and covered her cheek in embarrassment from thinking about Naruto like that.

Kirika laughed at her before walking over to Naruto, who turned around and she greeted him.

"Well, Naruto, you're definitely protecting cutie Chiharu pretty well, aren't you?"

"That's right. No way am I letting that Kurosawa creep touch her." Naruto declared.

"That's good and all but you'll have to face him in the last competition, you know." Kirika said.

"I'll take him on easily." Naruto said with his determined face and the impressed Kirika grinned.

"What is the last competition, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"You'll be banana-boating down a slide filled with hot coconut pudding and the first one down wins." Kirika said.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked.

"Far from it; you'll be going down the slide with all of me, Chiharu, and Keiko." Kirika said.

"Even better; all of us will mop the floor with that creep." Naruto said.

"Good and I know you've got what it takes to handle them." Kirika said.

"I can handle them." Naruto said.

"I know that and…" Kirika before quickly wrapping her legs around him and smothered his head into her breasts. Naruto groaned as the incredible globes bounced on his face and smothered him while Kirika grinned deviously.

"You are a naughty man but in this, you can handle both of them!" Kirika laughed as she rubbed her breasts in his face and jumped off him once she had her fun. Naruto covered his crotch and Kirika only chuckled at him.

"See you later, Naruto." Kirika said while making her breasts swing before leaving him and he waited until his erection died down. Naruto sighed and went to get the slushies before returning to Chiharu.

"Sorry, I took so long." Naruto said as handed a cherry-flavored slushie to Chiharu.

"It's no problem; thank you." Chiharu genuinely said as they started drinking their respective slushies.

"Say, Chiharu, have you ever ridden those banana boats before?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I have and the pudding slide can be very slippery." Chiharu cautioned.

"Is that so? Then, how'd you ride it in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"I had to hold on as tightly as possible and then Kurosawa made fall off the banana-boat I was on. So, thanks to him, neither team won that year." Chiharu explained.

"Well, things will be different this time now that I'm here." Naruto smiled and Chiharu smiled.

"Why, hello, Naruto-kun." Keiko's voice said and Naruto looked behind him to see the older woman approaching. However, she didn't notice a banana peel in her path and she tripped on it before falling forward.

Naruto reached forward to catch her but as she fell down, his face met her cleavage and he found his head buried in her titanic breasts. Chiharu only blushed at the compromising position Naruto and her mother was in and Keiko looked down to see Naruto's face buried in her chest.

"Oh, my! Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Keiko said as she lifted her breast off Naruto's head and they accidently collided against his face when they swayed forward.

"Never better." Naruto groaned as he looked at Keiko's cleavage and got an instant nosebleed before covering his nose. Keiko got off Naruto and sat near him with Chiharu.

"Are you looking forward to the final challenge, Naruto-kun?" Keiko asked.

"I'm looking to you guys winning this competition." Naruto smiled and both daughter and mother smiled at him.

"Well said, Naruto-kun." Keiko smiled.

 _Later at night_

Naruto stood in front of a slide with a banana boat in chocolate pudding and looked to see all of Chiharu, Kirika, and Keiko standing behind him. He looked on the opposing side to see Kurosawa and one of his dorky-looking teammates before he eyed him.

"Well, Naruto-kun, may the best man win thought given I've more experience at this, my chances of victory seem pretty sharp." Kurosawa boasted.

"Keep on talking, Kurosawa." Naruto said as he sat in the middle of the banana boat and Kirika sat in the front. Chiharu sat behind Naruto and Keiko sat behind her daughter as the younger redhead lowly whimpered.

"Is something wrong, Chiharu?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid of great heights." Chiharu lowly said as she wrapped her arms around him and he blushed as her breasts smothered against his back. A sly smile spread across his face from the feeling and mentally melted since her breasts seemed to have grown in size.

 _"It's only been a day and I think they've gotten even bigger."_ Naruto thought before reassuring Chiharu that she'd be alright and she held onto him tighter while resting her head on his back in comfort. Keiko smiled at how thoughtful Naruto was and held onto the bar on the boat.

"Well, Naruto, may the best man win." Kurosawa smiled and Naruto only looked at him with a challenging grin as his rival's teammate sat behind him.

"All, right, let the final competition begin and remember; any interference such as pushing the opposing team off their boat is allowed!" The announcers said and this didn't deter Naruto's courage as either team notice the pudding behind them building up.

Then, the pressure building up shot the banana boats down the slides and sent them flying forward. The rest of the Eiken team cheered on as Naruto's boat sailed down the pudding-filled slide and was ahead of Kurosawa's boat.

Despite the pudding being slippery, Naruto held onto the boat as it rocked through the pudding liquid and Chiharu tightly held onto him. Kirika and Keiko managed to hold on to the bars before a wave of chocolate pudding covered them and they temporarily lost their sight.

Once the chocolate settled down, Naruto felt Chiharu was no longer behind him and looked back to see only Kirika and Keiko sitting there. He nervously looked around for Chiharu until he felt a soft feeling beneath his hands and gulped upon seeing her lying beneath him.

"Naruto-kun, you're smashing them." Chiharu moaned as Naruto's fingers were smothering her breasts and his fingers unintentionally rubbed her flesh as the boat rocked them.

"I'm so sorry, Chiharu! I'll try moving them!" Naruto panicked but the rocking of the boat made it difficult for him to move. The redhead whimpered as Naruto unintentionally groped her and rubbed her chest while his blush grew to rival that of hers.

"Can this get any worse?" Naruto said aloud before the boat rocked again and he felt Kirika and Keiko's breasts smothering either side of his head.

 _"I just had to say it, didn't I?"_ Naruto thought to himself as the gigantic globes smothered his head and bounced against it. Kirika only grinned at this as she looked back at Kurosawa's boat and he longingly looked at the scene going on.

She waved at him before the boat continued to rock and Naruto noticed Chiharu was gone again before falling onto his back. He gripped one of the bars and noticed his free hand was Kirika's left breast.

"Hold on tight, Naruto!" Kirika laughed as she moved Naruto's hand to the center of her cleavage and he tried to sit up before falling back. This time, the back of his head hit Keiko's cleavage and she helped him sit up the best she could.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Keiko asked as her chest swayed forward and hit the back of Naruto's head.

"I'm fine but where's Chiharu?" Naruto asked.

"I'm right here, Naruto-kun." Chiharu's voice answered behind Keiko and he realized she was safely sitting behind her mother. Naruto's manhood awakened as his hand was enclosed in Kirika's cleavage and the fact that his head was starting to sink into Keiko's cleavage.

Just then, Kurosawa's boat got closer and the scene going on aroused him as well. Chiharu looked back and saw him approaching as he reached for her.

She nervously frowned before he jumped at Naruto's boat but ended up falling into the chocolate river and yelled along the way with his teammate falling in as well. Just then, pressure in the stream started building up and sent Kurosawa and his teammate into the air.

All of Naruto, Chiharu, Kirika, and Keiko looked back in time to see Kurosawa's toupee fall off as he soared back to the top of the slides and fell into the large pool with his teammate safely landing the shallow end. Kirika started laughing at his misfortune before noticing Naruto's fully formed erection and smiled in amusement.

Once again, the boat's nonstop rocking made their positions switch again and his hand was now in Chiharu's cleavage as she underneath him with her back against his chest. Beneath them was Keiko as Naruto's hand was on the front of her towel bikini top and felt the back of his head being smothered by Kirika's chest.

"Well, Naruto-kun, this is a ride I definitely like!" Kirika grinned as her breasts smothered the back of Naruto's head and his hand accidently slid under Keiko's towel top. He blushed as his hand was atop her nipple as it jiggled about and only his uncomfortable moans served to remind Chiharu that he wasn't doing any perverted by his own choice.

Naruto groaned as he was heard and Keiko moaned as she felt Naruto's palm sinking into her flesh while Chiharu whimpered from feeling his clothed erection on her rear. They looked ahead and saw the end of the slide was dead ahead of them.

"We're almost there!" Naruto said as the boat went down a steep part and Kirika fell forward with Keiko and Chiharu doing the same. They held onto the same bar and since Naruto's hand was still underneath Keiko's top, he fell forward and accidently lifted her top before using his chakra to attach himself to the boat.

Naruto looked at Keiko's breasts in a mix of awe and embarrassment as he covered his crotch. Kirika deviously grinned as she got behind Chiharu and placed her breasts on the back of the redhead's head.

Then, she lifted up Chiharu's top and as she yelped, her head accidently pushed up Kirika's top and exposed her bosom as well. Naruto covered his nosebleed and looked away as the banana boat reached the finish line.

The boat landed in a pool and all three women were sent flying forward before their breasts completely engulfed Naruto's head with Chiharu ending up in his lap. The Eiken team cheered as the boat came to a stop and clapped their hands in joy.

"The winner is the Eiken team!" The announcer said and Chiharu moved her chest away from Naruto's head before fixing her top. Keiko did likewise with her top and Kirika only placed her breasts on the back of his head.

"Good work, Naruto-kun, we won." Kirika said and Naruto subtly tilted over until he fell into the pudding and swam to the steps of the pool. Lin crouched down and helped him out of the pool.

"That was impressive work, Naruto-kun." Lin complimented.

"Well, I didn't do it alone." Naruto said as he looked back to Chiharu and the two shared a mutual smile.

"But what happened to Kurosawa?" Komon asked as she pointed to his boat coming down the slide and Naruto scratched his head as he wondered where he was.

"Last I saw of him, he was right behind us." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto, there's your answer." Kirika said as she pointed a flying blimp with a jumbo-screen on it and it showed Kurosawa covered in chocolate kicking at the ground in anger. While trying to kick the ground again, he slipped on some pudding dripping from his face and feel back into the pool.

"Well, at least he ended up on top despite losing." Komon uncharacteristically joked and Naruto and Eiken couldn't help but laugh.

 _An hour later_

Naruto handed to the school pool as part of a departure planned by the Eiken team and found Chiharu, Kirika, Keiko, Komon, and Lin waiting for him. As usual, Kirika was sucking on a popsicle stick and eyed Naruto before supposedly licking her lips.

"Welcome, Naruto-kun." Lin greeted.

"Hello, Lin." Naruto greeted.

"Well, Naruto-kun, we're glad you could make it." Chiharu smiled.

"Me, too." Naruto said as he sat down on the ledge of the pool and kicked his legs about in the pool as he sat alongside Chiharu.

"Well, Naruto, you really came through for us today." Kirika said as she finished her popsicle.

"That's why I was here, after all." Naruto smiled.

"Anyway, we all decided to say goodbye…" Kirika said.

"Well, I wish you guys the best." Naruto started to say.

"…To your virginity." Kirika smirked and Naruto spun around in surprise.

"What?!" Naruto said.

"We all know our boobs have been stuck in that head of yours all day and since you have some pretty good hands, we'll rid you of your virginity." Kirika said as she walked over to Chiharu and gave her a light push. She started to fall over into the pool before Naruto caught her and pulled her into his lap though by accident.

Naruto and Chiharu both blushed at being so close to one another as they stared at one another. As their lips slowly drew closer, Keiko's breasts smothered against the back of his head and his lips met Chiharu's with the elder redhead smiling at the two.

Blue and red eyes met in the kiss as Chiharu's shyness slowly faded and she placed her hands on his chest for balance. Keiko sensually rubbed her breasts against his back and her massive chest quickly awoke his manhood to where he groaned in the kiss.

Kirika eyed the shape in Naruto's speedo and licked her lips before approaching him with Lin and Komon on either side of him. He ran his fingers through Chiharu's hair and stared into her eyes as his tongue started rubbing on hers.

In the midst of the kiss, she deeply blushed as she felt Naruto's manhood between them and he felt Kirika brush his crotch with her palm. Leaning forward, Keiko started licking the back of Naruto's neck and Kirika's fingers traveled into the blonde's speedo.

As he licked Chiharu's tongue, her eyes closed in bliss and he felt Lin trailing her finger up his chin. Komon shyly sat about for the time being before Keiko moved back to allow Naruto to rest on his back and Chiharu's lips remained pressed on his.

Their tongues licked and surveyed the insides of each other's mouths as Chiharu's breasts squished on his chest. Naruto moaned from the softness of her bosom before she sat up and separated her kiss with him.

This allowed Kirika to smother his face with her breasts and she laughed for a while before ending the smothering to kiss the blonde herself. Kirika licked the inside of Naruto's mouth wildly and ended the kiss before Keiko replaced her.

Keiko's experienced tongue rubbed against Naruto's and Lin kissed his forehead while he lie back. As she kissed the younger man, she moaned with ecstasy as his tongue licked hers and her dark eyes glowed with lust for him.

Chiharu fought her remaining shyness as she reached back and undid her top before allowing it to fall. Her hands covered her nipples and Keiko moved back to allow Naruto to get a good look.

He deeply blushed upon laying eyes in Chiharu's breasts which appeared to have grown once again in an hour and she gently took his hands before planting on her chest. Naruto's fingers carefully started to grope and fondle her breasts as he hadn't forgotten how sensitive they were.

Chiharu lowly moaned as Naruto pleasured her chest and caressed her bosom before noticing Keiko sitting next to her. He reached over and undid her towel bikini by pulling the front knot forward.

Naruto sat back as he eagerly placed his left hand on Keiko's exposed mound and started groping her as well. Both redheads moaned as Naruto's fingers tenderly groped and kneaded their respective breasts while Kirika slowly started to pull down his speedo.

Meanwhile, Komon and Lin undid their tops before rubbing their breasts on Naruto's back. He leaned forward and licked Chiharu's nipple as his fingers sank into her and Keiko's bosom.

Keiko whimpered as Naruto's hand fondled what little he was able to hold of her globe and groped at it. As for Kirika, she successfully removed his speedo and tossed it into the pool before Chiharu unexpectedly wrapped her fingers around it

Naruto planted his lips on Chiharu's bud and suckled it while tweaking Keiko's. She loudly moaned as he pulled and rubbed her tit as she grew aroused from his touch.

Since Chiharu was stroking Naruto's manhood, Kirika rubbed her hand on his testicles and brushed her other hand on her womanhood. Keiko felt Naruto gnawing on her breast and moaned as his canines sank into her flesh.

Lin licked Naruto's neck and Komon kissed the other side tenderly before he back down. Kirika looked to Komon and Lin before nodding at them and they backed away.

Kiriko eagerly removed her top and dropped it before Chiharu and Keiko both removed their bikini bottoms. Still blushing, she sat over Naruto's face and turned around with Keiko and Kirika eyeing his manhood.

Komon and Lin sat on either side of him as Keiko wrapped her fingers around Naruto's manhood before beginning to pump it. Chiharu blushed at Naruto's size before leaning forward and slowing licking his manhood.

With Keiko's experience, she began to pump Naruto's member and Kirika licked at the veins on his manhood. Chiharu stirred her tongue on his foreskin as he spread his arms out and positioned at Lin and Komon's crotches.

Keiko stroked Naruto's manhood and Kirika looked at the two redheads before they stared back at her. She nodded and they backed away before Naruto started licking into Chiharu's womanhood as his fingers infiltrated the insides of Komon and Lin.

As he wriggled his fingers on their insides and listened to them moan, he found a heavenly feeling on his member and loudly moaned. Naruto looked down to see his length completely smothered in all of Chiharu, Kirika, and Keiko's breasts and they rubbed them on his enclosed hardness.

Though they were unable to lick his erection, they were satisfied when he started thrusting himself into their immense valleys of flesh and Chiharu made sure her bosom pleasured him. Naruto's tongue licked into Chiharu's womanhood and tasted her arousal while his fingers wriggled and prodded Lin and Komon's walls. Keiko smiled at how hard his member felt inside of her cleavage and Kirika only licked her lips while deviously grinning at Naruto's moans.

Naruto jerked his manhood into the mountains of breasts surrounding him and Lin's finger danced on her clit as she felt the taller blonde's fingers digging into her. Komon did the same as all of Kirika, Chiharu, and Keiko squeezed all sides of his member with their bobbing chests and Naruto loudly moaned from how they deeply smothered him.

Kirika smiled as she felt Naruto's member throb inside her cleavage and Chiharu found herself eagerly awaiting his release as she knew her own was not far. Naruto's semen erupted into the cleavages and Chiharu's beliefs were proven correct as he tasted her streams flowing from her wetness.

Lin and Komon moaned in bliss as their streams trickled down Naruto's fingers and he removed them before holding them up. The two women licked his fingers and sensually moaned before leaning forward to see their companion's cum-stained cleavage.

Kirika was the first to lick the semen off her cleavage and Keiko and Chiharu followed suit. As they separated, Kirika got behind Keiko and smothered her breasts into her back.

Keiko found her breasts being groped by Kirika and she smiled as she fondled the redhead's chest. Then, Lin and Komon started eagerly licking the cum off her cleavage while the purple-haired woman caressed her chest.

As for Chiharu, she licked the warm substance off her chest and felt Naruto crouching behind her as he teased her rear with his manhood. He listened to the moans of temptation coming from her lips and leaned forward to slowly lick the back of her neck.

She mewled while Naruto sat down and Chiharu moved back before sitting on his crotch while shyly spreading her legs. Chiharu looked down at Naruto's length and looked back to him before exchanging smiles.

With the agreement being shared, Chiharu leaned back and began sliding her womanhood down his hilt. She took a deep breath as her virginity barrier was destroyed and Naruto held onto her small waist to steady her.

Chiharu loudly moaned as Naruto's hips began charging upright into her innards and his hilt struck deeply into her insides. He held onto her as she corresponded by working her hips against his and bucked them while leaning her arms back.

Placing her hands on the ground, Chiharu loudly moaned as her breasts soared into the air and Naruto's crotch met her derriere many times as he thrust into her entrance. The redhead moaned as his length shot into her entrance and he palmed the small amount of breasts he was able to hold.

Naruto rubbed and fondled the mounds as they bobbed about endless as Chiharu shook her hips about from his movements. He sat up and started licking the back of her neck while he sank his fingers into her breasts and carefully massaged them.

Chiharu blushed from Naruto's length colliding into her innards and she worked her hips together before turning her head to look at him. Ultramarine and reddish eyes looked deeply at one another before the pair pressed their lips together.

As their tongues savagely and feverishly licked against one another, Chiharu moaned in the kiss and felt her tits being tweaked and teased. Since Naruto was still massaging her jiggling chest, she looked to see Lin and Keiko being the ones to do so.

Meanwhile, Kirika leaned forward and licked the tops of Chiharu's breasts before allowing Komon to replace her. She lowered herself and started brushing her fingers on the redhead's clit and she mewled in her kiss with Naruto as the purple-haired woman licked her.

Komon licked Chiharu's breasts and Lin placed her mouth on her jiggling tit before suckling on it. She brushed her tongue against Naruto's while riding the shinobi and having her breasts caressed by him, her mother, and Lin.

Keiko felt Lin's fingers rubbing against her folds and moaned from this while the blonde woman rubbed her lips together on Chiharu's bobbing bosom. Naruto's tongue licked into her mouth and Chiharu whimpered from so many people touching her sensitive body.

Kirika licked Chiharu's folds and clit alike as they slide down Naruto's soaring manhood and she reached past her breasts to rub her own crotch. Keiko moaned as Lin's fingers wriggled and prodded her insides as she caressed her daughter's chest before lifting herself.

Keiko pressed her breasts on Chiharu's jiggling bosom and lovingly kissed her daughter's cheek while she blushed from Naruto's thrusting manhood. He rubbed and kneaded her breasts while they continued to kiss as Kirika licked her clit.

The purple-haired woman's fingers wiggled inside of her innards and Keiko moaned as her chest squished against Chiharu's. She started licking her neck as Lin's fingers wormed about inside of her and she moaned with glee at this.

As everyone groped and pleased her, she felt her aroused womanhood grow steadily tighter along his member throbbing inside of her. Her kiss with Naruto ended before she opened her mouth to loudly moan and Keiko smiled at the sounds of her daughter moaning.

"Such a lewd moan…" Keiko smiled as she caressed Chiharu's cheek and Komon, who had lowered herself to the elder red-haired woman's crotch, assisted Lin by licking her clit. While Lin fingered Keiko, she leaned down and started licking Naruto's balls.

The shinobi groaned from his tightening balls being licked and sweat rained from Chiharu as she thrust down onto Naruto. At last, her innards wrapped around his length and squeezed it until his seeds erupted from it as they flooded her womb.

Each of Keiko and Kirika's streams trickled from their entrances as the latter licked Naruto and Chiharu's release as it oozed from her warmth. Lin licked Keiko's release while Komon did likewise and Naruto panted with Chiharu as she rested against him.

Keiko licked her lips at how much semen poured from her daughter's womanhood and waited until she lifted herself off Naruto. He rested on his back and noticed Keiko immediately straddling his waist with her titanic chest in his face.

Naruto and Keiko smiled as she lifted her wetness and brought it down onto his length. Keiko moaned with glee at his size as he immediately palmed the small amount of flesh that fit into his hands and massaged them.

The elder woman moaned from the blonde's energy as he charged his member into her innards and she rolled her hips forward on his length. Naruto smiled as he kneaded Keiko's bobbing chest and sank his fingers into the colossal globes.

He lifted the right one and started suckling her tit as it bobbed as high as possible. Keiko smiled as he worked his lips together on her bulb as she rolled her hips forward and grinded his manhood as he charged it upright.

Suddenly, all of Komon, Lin and Chiharu's hands joined in on the fondling of Keiko's quaking bosom and Naruto moved onto licking her breasts before slamming his lips against hers. Blue and dark hues sparkled with lust as they stared at one another while kissing.

Then, he felt Kirika's breasts squishing against his back and she grinned with her mischievous smile as usual at wrapping her arms around him. Naruto moaned as he pitted his tongue against Keiko's and caressed her mounds as they bobbed about.

Kirika reached forward and gripped Keiko's jiggling tits before pulling at them. Keiko moaned in her kiss with Naruto before ending it with a lick to the lips and he lie back.

This allowed Kirika to straddle his face and he started licking into her womanhood before she squished her bosom against Keiko's. The bosomy women moaned at their jiggling chests and Kirika smothered her lips against Keiko's.

Chiharu blushed at her mother being kissed by her friend and despite this, she continued to grope at her bosom. Kirika moaned with Keiko as Naruto's pleasuring taking full effect on the two as they reached their respective orgasm.

Keiko's eyes continued to glisten as she felt Naruto's semen gush from her insides and it flowed down his balls. Kirika panted as he licked her release as Keiko stood up before his own devious grin appeared on his face and he quickly stood up while holding onto the undersides of her legs.

Kirika looked back to see Naruto smile as he lifted her and she looked down to see her pussy approaching manhood. As she was lowered onto his manhood, she smiled in pleasure as her hymen was destroyed and he held onto the underside of her legs as she bucked them.

He lowered himself enough for her to plant her feet on top of his knees and smothered his hands into Kirika's jiggling breasts before squeezing them. She practically screamed with pleasure as she bucked her hips and Naruto rubbed her breasts together.

The blonde licked the back of Kirika's neck and she smiled while deeply blushing at his thrusts pounding into her. She turned her head and pressed her lips against Naruto's as he drove his manhood into her warm tunnels.

As the pairs of blue eyes focused on one another, she looked down to see Chiharu returning the favor by licking her clit and Keiko sat alongside her licking Naruto's heaving testicles. He shivered from this and Kirika looped her arm on the back of his neck for balance.

Lin stood alongside the pair and Kirika's fingers started brushing against the blonde woman's pussy before worming her fingers into her wetness. She began to moan as Kirika's fingers wriggled into her innards and Komon stood behind her as she caressed her breasts.

Naruto's manhood flew into Kirika's innards before gripping her jiggling tits and pulling on them. A lusty smile appeared on her face as she rode the blonde's erection and Chiharu and Keiko both moaned as their respective fingers worked about inside of them.

Kirika's went blank with raw pleasure as Naruto's semen exploded from her and landed on Keiko and Chiharu's faces. The two moaned as the substance splattered on their faces and Lin did likewise as her fluids trailed down Komon's fingers.

Naruto ended his kiss with her and set her down before Lin energetically wrapped her legs around his waist. Placing his hands on Lin's rear, he helped lift her and bring her wetness down onto his dripping length.

Lin loudly moaned from his hardness taking her virginity forever and bucked her hips while he charged his forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as he crashed his cock into her body and palmed her jiggling breasts.

Naruto and Lin moaned as he squeezed and groped the bouncing mounds to no end while Kirika snuck up behind Komon. She palmed her left breast and fondled it while the now-lusty Chiharu started licking into her womanhood.

As for Keiko, she tweaked Komon's aroused buds as the green-haired woman moaned and Kirika smiled at her reaction as it served to remind her how attractive she was while not wearing her glasses. Komon whimpered from this before longingly staring at Naruto's lips meeting Lin's; her green eyes and his pure azure ones making contact.

Naruto's manhood flew into Lin's core as she worked her hips against his and the blonde's respective tongue dueled with one another. As sweat poured down his temple, Lin lifted her hand and brushed her hand through his hair before placing it on his cheek.

She stroked his whiskers as she kept her legs locked around him and blushed at the power of his thrusts. He groaned from her tightness on his cannon and her toes had already curled from his movements striking deep into her body.

Naruto's hips shot forward and thundered into Lin's womb as she grinded him. Komon loudly moaned before Kirika started licking the roof of her mouth and sealed their lips together.

Though taken aback by this, she slowly eased into the kiss and began licking Kirika's wild tongue as it licked her own. Lin's mind had become lost in pleasure as they reached a mutual climax and broke their kiss to catch their breaths.

Lin panted and rested her head on Naruto for a time before she undid her legs from him. He noticed Komon and Kirika looked to him before nodding to Chiharu and Keiko.

They backed away from Komon and Kirika gestured for Naruto to approach. He did as requested and she pushed Komon towards him.

"We were just warming her up for you, Naruto." Kirika smiled before Komon lewdly turned around and spread her folds to him.

"Naruto-kun…please…" Komon begged and Naruto wasted no time in cupping her chest before steadily entering the green-haired woman. Her eyes glistened with pleasure at the loss of her virginity and loudly moaned with pleasure at this.

Naruto thrust forward with Lin framing Komon's face and pressing her lips against hers with Keiko and Chiharu appearing alongside the blonde. They stroked either side of his face and Chiharu pressed her lips against his while she and her mother palmed his balls.

They caressed his testicles as they flew forward and Keiko lustfully licked his neck while Kirika lowered herself. She started licking Komon's clit and she moaned as Lin's tongue eagerly greeted hers.

Naruto's tower struck into Komon's innards and she rutted her hips to grind his hardness as it thrashed about inside of her. She whimpered and mewled from his fingers squeezing her jiggling breasts as they swayed forward.

Chiharu and Naruto's tongue was reunited in their kiss as Keiko continued licking his neck while brushing her bosom against him. His kiss with Chiharu faded before he started one with her and Keiko moaned as her tongue met his once again.

Chiharu started licking his jawline and started kissing his neck tenderly as he shot his hips forward. His member shot into Komon's pussy and she felt his member beginning to throb intensively.

Kirika eagerly licked her womanhood and Komon reached forward before her fingers dug into Lin's warmth. She moaned in their kiss as the two sets of green eyes stared into each other and glistened with lust.

She used her free to palm Lin's left breast and caress it while Naruto's length shot into her core; banging and thrashing inside of her to no end. Her eyes started to roll back into her skull from the pleasure alone as Naruto ended his kiss with Keiko to start an open-mouth tongue war with Chiharu.

Keiko joined in and the three tongues licked one another as they moaned with ecstasy before his shared release flooded from Komon's folds. She moaned into Lin's mouth as she helped her reach a climax of her own and Kirika excitedly tasted the release before tasting the blonde woman's streams.

Lin ended her kiss with Komon and she looked back in time to have Naruto frame her face before planting a kiss on her lips. Both their eyes closed in bliss as it went on and ended with them sitting down.

"Well, Naruto-kun, how's that for a celebration?" Lin asked.

"With you all of you, it couldn't be better." Naruto said and Chiharu smiled.

"Well…in that case…" Chiharu started to say.

"Would you care to do it again?" All the girls asked.

"You bet." Naruto smiled before all of the girls smiled and pounced on him as he grinned from their breasts smothering several parts of him.

 _The next day_

Naruto, Chiharu, Kirika, Lin, Komon, and Keiko all walked to the swimming pool before standing on the edge of it. They looked to one another and smiled before flexing their limbs.

"Shall we, Naruto-kun?" Keiko asked.

"Let's go!" Naruto grinned.

"Time for a Sports Rush!" Naruto and the girls all excitedly yelled before diving into the pool with a big splash.

* * *

Well, that's the end of my **_Naruto/Eiken_** saga ****and I only hope that everyone enjoyed it every step of the way. So, I thank all who have followed the series from the first story to the end and if the series meant anything at all to you guys, I'd gladly appreciate a review on your thoughts of this series finale.

Until next, take care and thank you for your incredible support for this series as always.


End file.
